


Dancing with the Rabbit God

by Nekromika



Category: Bleach
Genre: 1500 Years of Love, Author still has no clue how to tag, Character Death, Falling In Love, Fighting, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, My first OC, OC, Reincarnation, Seduction, it's not bad tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Nekromika
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo – once known as I-jun Kameda meets his lover once again. 1000 years of friendship and love bind him to a man he has never seen…in this life.The mysterious man let himself be held, a series of emotions flashing over his face – too fast to decipher - before he wrapped his arms around Ichigo and positively clutched him to his chest.And the first sound left the strangers lips. A whisper. A name.“I-jun.”
Relationships: Ichigo Kurosaki/Tianbao Ryodoji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo my lovelies. If you are reading this you are apparently prepared to read an Ichigo x OC story (my god you got balls). Anyway this popped into my head and. just. wouldn't. go. AWAY.  
> So yeah, here you go.  
> Basically: Ichigo is the reincarnated soul of I-jun - a guard to the heir of the Ryodoji Clan and also his secret lover. An successful assassination and many centuries apart - but still in loovee ;). Tianbao bound his soul to Ichigo’s and put himself under a stasis Kido, making him wake if his lover is once again reincarnated into the Seireitei.

It had been just another day for Kurosaki Ichigo. The sun shone brightly upon Karakura City, mid-summer air drifted through his open windows. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes in the slight breeze the homework in front of him momentarily forgotten.

He’d have to go to one of the Captain’s meetings again this evening. After the winter war and Ichigos subsequent involvement in the Gotei Thirteen, the old man had become insistent on his – albeit irregular – presence in these meetings. Ichigo didn’t particularly care – he’d gotten them to agree to only schedule him on Fridays. This way he could stay overnight in the Seireitei and get in some sparring sessions with the 11th the next day.

He sighed and stretched. He’d have to get his homework done before he could leave for the meeting – it wouldn’t do to get caught up in some Seireitei shenanigans (again) and not be able to hand in his homework on time (again).

With a muttered curse he went back to his work letting himself get lulled into the world of numbers and numeric formulas as he went over his equations.

Another 40 minutes later he laid down his pencil, casting one last look over the questions. It’d have to do. No use crying over spilt milk and it wasn’t like math was his best subject anyway so no need to go above and beyond to prove something to a teacher that had long since given up on him.

Ichigo got up and quickly swiped the Badge from his nightstand pressing it to his chest, with utter carelessness he grabbed Kon – ignoring any mutters and screams coming from the plush toy and popped the mod soul into his body.

“No need to be so rough!” Came the immediate protest from him. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

“You know the rules: no idiotic behavior, go to Kisuke if there’s a problem and most imp-“

Ichigo was interrupted before he could finish.

“-and take care of Yuzu and Karin. I got it. I got it. Do we have to go over this every single time?” Kon asked the whine obvious in his voice. Ichigo sincerely hoped that he never heard his own voice in such a tone again – given the mod soul’s tendencies for dramatics it was a futile wish.

“Remember the rules!” Ichigo just called over his shoulder before jumping out of the window and making his way to Kisuke’s shop.

“Hey!” Ichigo called in way of greeting as he slid open the door to the Shouten – nodding into Tessai’s direction and smiling at Ururu.

“What a pleasure, Ichigo-kun. On your way to the Captain’s meeting once again?” Kisuke asked, stepping out of the backroom.

“Yeah. It’s gonna be as boring as the rest of them…really don’t know why the Soutaichou wants me there in the first place.” Ichigo answered with a shrug.

“At least it gives you an excuse to visit your friends, no?” Kisuke said, waving his fan and smiling.

Ichigo huffed a laugh. “Guess I should write him a Thank-You Card after all.”

“The Gate is already open, arriving a few minutes early certainly won’t hurt.” Kisuke said in lieu of anything else and retreated back into his room.

Ichigo shrugged, threw open the trap door and descended into the training grounds.

Without preamble he made his way to the gate and walked right through – his Shunpo more leisured than hurried. The Cleaner wasn’t due for another hour or so (he’d finally managed to get it’s schedule from one of the Members of the 12th – it might have taken a few threats and a slight spike in his Reiatsu output but the result had been worth it).

He could faintly see the end of the Dangai and quickened his pace – eager to escape the pulsing walls and stuffiness of the hallway. With one last step he burst out of the Gate on the other side and was greeted by the sun blaring down on him just as hard as it had in Karakura – momentarily blinded Ichigo blinked a few times before making his way to the 1st Division barracks.

“Ichigo!” He turned his head to see Shinji, Rose and Kensei approaching the double doors he had just come to a halt in front of.

“Yo!” Ichigo called.

“How’re ya?” Shinji asked as he reached the organette.

Ichigo gave a half shrug. “Okay I guess. How’re all of you?”

“Fine, fine. Rose here keeps babbling about his new guitar – it’s a right pain I tell ya.” The last part was told to him in a stage whisper which made Rose huff and take his usual place in the row of Captains.

“Ichigo!” He was once again greeted, turning to see Rukia and Renji accompanying Byakuya to the meeting. He grinned at them. 

“Yo, been a while. How’re you, midget?”

“Who’s a midget?!” Rukia screeched, aiming to land a hit on his face. Ichigo dodged her easily and turned towards Renji.

“Spar after this is over?” He questioned, trying and failing to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

“You bet. I’m gonna kick your ass, orange-head.”

“Hah! I’d like to see you try, Pineapple!” Ichigo bit back playfully.

Byakuya had long since breezed past them into the Meeting Hall, not bothering to greet Ichigo in any way.

With a wave and an apologetic smile Ichigo also stepped inside – taking his place next to the empty spot held open for the Captain of the 12th. He didn’t particularly like standing next to the creep – especially seeing as the clown had tried to take a sample of his blood and hair on multiple occasions - but the order in which the Captains stood showed their number and Divisions. Ichigo subsequently stood in the place of a 14th Captain (if such a thing existed).

One after the other the ranks were filled and the Soutaichou stepped inside – greeting them with a nod. Ichigo prepared himself for another hour of dreadful boredom.

“Let us being. Soifon-Taichou if you will.”

“Yessir.” Came the clipped answer before she started giving her report. 

Ichigo drowned them out after about ten seconds – there really was no point to him even being here. Aside from getting to go to the Seireitei and having a chance to see his friends…Central 46 probably had a fit about him coming and going as he wished. Maybe a Thank-You Card directed at the old man wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

_“-higo.”_

Ichigo snapped his head up, looking around to see if someone had addressed him. Soifon was still giving her report and the room was perfectly silent expect for her monotone voice. Ichigo shot a suspicious look at Shinji – the other had a preference for screwing with him from time to time.

_“Ichigo.”_

There again. Shinji hadn’t so much as give an twitch, the other Captains also seemed to be unaffected. Ichigo slowly let his eyes roam across the room one hand raising to the hilt of his sword.

_“Ichigo!”_

The voice was unmistakably loud now, there was no way the others hadn’t heard it. It sounded like someone was shouting at him from a mere meter away. He became aware that the room around him had become silent.

“Kurosaki?” Kyoraku asked taking in his stiff posture and the hand resting on Zangetsu’s hilt. “Something the matter?”

“…You didn’t hear it?” Ichigo asked instead.

“Hear what?” Hitsugaya questioned.

_“ICHIGO!”_

Loud. Really fucking loud. It wouldn’t have surprised him if the walls of the barrack didn’t shake with the pure baritone the voice was screaming his name.

“I swear if this is one of you fucking with me I’m gonna kick your ass.” Ichigo snapped.

“The hell are you going on about kid?” Kensei growled at him, arms crossed over his chest but shoulders also tensing.

“The fucking screaming!” Ichigo answered.

“Screaming?” Shinji piped up.

“There’s no one screaming.” Byakuya informed him coldly.

“Sure as hell there is. It’s been going on fo-“

_“ICHIGO!”_ The voice came back once again cutting Ichigo off. He turned his head, trying to locate where it was coming from.

There seemed to be no direction, almost as if it was yelling at him from inside his head. It felt like the days when he couldn’t hear his Zanpakuto, or when his Hollow would speak to him out of nowhere.

In one swift move Ichigo pulled out his sword. Wrong move.

The world exploded in white. He could feel himself floating. Couldn’t move a single muscle as he slowly drifted. He tried to remember what had happened. But all he knew was this whiteness around him.

It was warm.

He felt something to his left, like a brush of fingertips across his cheek and then warmth enveloping his entire body. As if someone had pulled him into a hug. He was thrown back into his childhood when his mother would lie next to him in bed, his head resting in the crook of her arms as she wrapped him in a hug and told him stories in a hushed voice.

It felt…like love. A warmth bubbling in the depth of his chest, choking him as it made his way to his throat, eyes stinging with too much emotion.

And then – it ended.

With a gasp Ichigo shot up.

He was sitting in a forest.

The sun was slowly setting behind him and tinging the world in a warm orange glow. His gaze however was quickly redirected to something right in front of him.

A shrine. Old stones shaping the outlines of a small shrine.

The writings and statues barely recognizable and moss growing on it’s surface. A red circle had been drawn in the middle of the shrine, the paint still glistening and drying. Ichigo reached out with his hand only to stop and stare at his bleeding palm.

His blood. It wasn’t paint but his blood coating the stone. And before he could question anything else a deep rumble shook the earth beneath his feet.

He jumped up, hand automatically reaching for Zangetsu once again and faltering as he remembered what that move had done to him last time.

The rumbled grew, shaking his legs with the force with which the earth moved – and then. It stopped.

Cracks appeared on the stones in front of him, each one longer than the last as the shrine seemed to crack and crumple right in front of his eyes – light shining through the thin lines as it quickly fell apart.

And as the last stone crumbled and the light within grew to the power of a thousand suns. Ichigo remembered.

The light ended as quickly as it had come and in the middle of the rubble left behind by the shrine stood a man. His hair was long, reaching the middle of his back and looking like molten silver, his eyes framed by long lashes were a light purple and sitting in a face that screamed aristocracy. A sharp chin, high cheekbones and thin yet plush looking lips. The gown he wore was another indicator to his standing. A hakama of pure white, black and purple, interlaced with golden string.

.

.

.

That was the scene some of the seated Officers of the Seireitei stumbled upon. Shinji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Renji and Rukia had not hesitated a second upon the sudden vanishing of their Substitute Shinigami and followed his massive Reiatsu. It had taken them a while to arrive on the scene – seeing as they were currently no longer inside the walls of the Seireitei but a good way into the Rukongai.

The man standing in the rubble was staring at Ichigo. Mouth slightly opened as if he did not know what to say. Before he had a chance to however Ichigo had apparently gotten his bearing back for he drew himself up. What none of the present Shinigami expected however was for him to rush towards the figure and throw himself into his arms.

The cry of “Master” reaching their ears was the second shock.

The mysterious man let himself be held, a series of emotions flashing over his face – too fast to decipher - before he wrapped his arms around Ichigo and positively clutched him to his chest.

And the first sound left the strangers lips. A whisper. A name.

“I-jun.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I-jun.” Ichigo heard his Master whisper his name into his ear and could feel his limbs trembling. How many decades – no – how many centuries had it been since he had last been called by this name?

Too long. Way too long.

Ichigo pulled back staring into his Master’s lilac eyes. His Master smiled at him. Reaching out his hand and cupping his cheek gently before pulling him into a kiss. Ichigo went willingly not even registering the sputtering and squeaking’s behind him. He had yet to even acknowledge the existence of any other person than that of his Master.

A pointed clearing of a throat to their right finally had them pull apart - one last private look shared between them.

Ichigo didn’t bother to step away, remaining in the circle of his Master’s arms as he was greeted by the stares of seven Shinigami.

“Mind explaining what the hell’s going on?” Shinji asked, his face remaining a look of shock, annoyance and slight hostility. Ichigo slid his gaze behind him seeing the slack mouthed faces of Renji and Hitsugaya. And the disturbingly pink faces of Hinamori and Rukia.

Ichigo turned his eyes back towards his Master and smiled.

“I believe,” his Master then spoke up. “That we should take this conversation to a different venue. If you are amicable?”

Shinji hesitated for a few seconds before giving a terse nod.

“Both of you walk in front of us.” He said, the unspoken ‘because I don’t trust you to not stab me in the back’ was hanging heavy in the air but Ichigo found himself incapable of caring much for it at this particular moment.

He was back. They were back. And nobody would be able to stop them this time.

.

.

.

“And who exactly are you?” Kyoraku questioned, an amicable smile on his face as he looked at the figures of the mystery man and the Substitute Shinigami.

“My name is Tianbao Ryodoji, first of three and heir to the Ryodoji Family.”

“Ryodoji?!” Came the exclamation from Hitsugaya. The Captains started muttering, some of the shifting and throwing doubtful and suspicious glances at the newcomer.

The Soutaichou spoke up. “Tianbao…you say? Are you aware the Ryodoji family has fallen from grace and has been exiled from the Soul Society 1000 years ago?”

Here the man stiffened staring at the old man. He turned towards Ichigo who just shook his head – he had no idea.

“Is…that so?” Tianbao asked softly. “I assure you I was not aware…I have been asleep for a long time it seems. They called the period I last remember ‘Taika’. How long ago would that be?”

Byakuya was the one to pipe up now. “We have the second year of the Reiwa Period. Taika was more than 1500 years ago.”

“…1500 years…of sleep.” Tianbao whispered softly. Ichigo reached out and gently touched his elbow. Tianbao let his eyes flicker to the man next to him and gave a slight smile.

“As fascinating as this is…what would make you go to sleep for 1500 years? This is no small feat of Kido – only a master would have been able to lock himself away for this long and survive to wake again.” Rose spoke, looking at Tianbao.

“I believe it is time to tell all of you a history. It’s the history of my arrival here and the involvement of I-Ichigo Kurosaki.” Tianbao spoke softly.

“It is a long tale.” Ichigo added, his voice quieter than they were used to.

Tianbao nodded before beginning their story. “It started close to 2500 years ago – I was a young man living within the Ryodoji compounds…”

.

.

.

Tianbao walked down the long hallway leading towards his fathers room, rain was falling lightly form the sky and the clouds were darkening. His Hakama was billowing behind him as the servants of his household made way and bowed, muttering greetings his way. He nodded at them but acknowledged them no further. Etiquette was a necessary evil and it had been drilled into him from a young age – even though he liked to spite his father sometimes by befriending people ‘below his status’.

All the politics of keeping ‘pure and powerful’ blood free from any none powerful Souls was getting old rather quickly. Marriages were formed to breed even more powerful fighters. Abilities and knowledge only passed down between families.

It were different times in the Seireitei. No Central 46 or Gotei Thirteen. No Academy. The only structure was provided by a handful of powerful families which worked together to establish the peaceful existence of souls with one another and also offered protection from any attacks by hollows.

He fell to his knees in front of the sliding doors leading towards his fathers room. Following etiquette to a T as he slid the door open and bowed.

“Enter.” His father called waving his son inside. Li Wei Ryodoji was not a man to be trifled with . sharing a similar appearance to his son yet the lines on his face spoke of hardships and strictness.

Tianbao entered casting a look at another figure bowing in front of his father.

His father gestured towards the bowing man. “This will be your personal guard. I have acquired him from an…acquaintance. Trouble is brewing and the Ryodoji family cannot show any weakness. While you are accomplished in spell crafting, soon the need for a fighter will arise. The world is shifting, son. And I want to see our family live to see what will come. He will be your shield if need be. Leave with him and do what you will.”

Not about to question or protest his fathers decision Tianbao bowed towards him once again before turning his attention towards his newly assigned guard. The other man had risen from his spot and was now facing Tianbao – leaving the young heir to look into the face of a man who could not be much older than him. His skin was darker, tanned and many scars were running down his arms, his hair was raven black and his eyes were a brown so deep they almost appeared black.

“Master,” his guard spoke. “This one is humbled to make your acquaintance. My name is I-jun Kameda.”

Tianbao nodded towards him – aware of his fathers eyes on both of them. Fluidly Tianbao rose to his feet.

“Follow me.” He ordered the still kneeling man. They left, both bowing before closing the door and cutting themselves off from the too-sharp eyes of Li Wei Ryodoji.

They made their way down the winded hallways. “Have you been given your quarters?” Tianbao asked.

“Not yet, Master. This one is expected to protect you at all times, he will sleep outside your door to stand guard.” I-jun spoke hesitantly.

Tianbao huffed a quite laugh at that. “Sleep outside my door? No need for that. I will assign you the quarters next to mine, if anybody questions you – leave it to me.”

“Yes, Master.” Were the soft words breathed towards him in response.

Tianbao half-turned towards the other man. “No need to be so formal either. If you are truly going to be my personal guard I would assume that we will be spending quite a bit of time in each other’s company.” Here Tianbao stopped and turned towards I-jun completely. “It is a pleasure to meet you, I-jun.” He spoke with a small smile.

I-jun blushed and blinked a few times. “Y-yes, Master. I-t is a pleasure!”

.

.

.

“That was our first meeting.” Ichigo spoke softly. His eyes finding Tianbao’s and holding them.

“W-what?” Hitsugaya asked. “Kurosaki…from what it sounds like this was 2500 years ago…” He was looking at Ichigo in mild concern.

Ichigo smiled at him.

Kurotsuchi was the one to speak next. “Fascinating! A soul remembering it’s former life! This has hardly ever happened before, if you’d let me take a look at the hybrid boy we might fin-“

“Enough.” The old man cut Kurotsuchi off, noting with interest that the Ryodoji Clan Heir was throwing a rather nasty look at the Captain of the 12th.

“If you will continue at once.” He then ordered Tianbao. The other bowing towards him and continuing his tale.

“I-jun remained my guard for many years. We faced many hardships together. My fathers murder one of them. We remained close for 500 years…”

.

.

.

It had been nearly three months since the murder or Li Wei Ryodoji. Three months in which the power of leading the clan had been placed into Tianbao’s hands. He had been trained for this task from a young age. His sisters both had married away into other families long ago, leaving him to manage the household and politics. It would have been lonely had there not been the constant presence of the guard assigned to him 500 years ago.

Tianbao no longer remembered when he had started to fall for the other. He remembered confusion, revulsion at his own feelings, grief, anger and fear among them too. And at the end acceptance.

It was a truth he hadn’t been able to deny for many years now: Tianbao loved I-jun.

It was so simple – but the implications were anything but.

These were different times in the Seireitei. A marriage, a bond between two people of the same sex wasn’t even whispered about in the higher circles. Lying with another man was considered a crime deserving of a death penalty. And yet he could not deny himself that which his heart yearned for.

I-jun was…innocent. So very innocent. Blushing and shy. A constant contradictions to the horrors his scars spoke of. A contradiction even to the power he displayed on the battlefield. For all that he tried Tianbao could not help being mesmerized by the face of the man drenched in blood yet smiling at him innocently and happily, as if the simple presence of his Master whipped away any guilt or remorse he’d held towards the men challenging him.

And so Tianbao did the one thing he know he should not. He seduced his guard. Lured him into bed with sweet words and sweeter touches. He’d meant them, every last one of them. Every last worship he’d bestowed upon I-jun has been nothing but true. Yet he felt guilt gnawing at him every so often when he looked at the sleeping face of his lover.

His love for I-jun was his own worst crime – the worst crime he could bestow upon the one he loved too. For Tianbao was aware that if they were found out both of them would meet their end. He’d even tried to break it off with his love before – citing the risk of continuing their affair as a reason. It had been the first time Tianbao had seen I-jun truly furious with him.

Demanding him to listen to I-jun’s words – to listen to the confession of his guard. For I-jun told him that he had loved him from that first day during which Tianbao had given him quarters to sleep in and greeted him with warmth.

So they took the risk. They continued to love. But nothing good can last forever.

They were found out in the confusion following the first war between the four noble houses. Instead of spreading the rumor it was decided to dispose of the main source of the problem as quickly and quietly as possible.

And so the assassination of I-jun Kameda was planned and executed swiftly.

Tianbao had felt the dwindling Reiatsu of his lover and rushed to his side. But there had been nothing left for him to do and as his love took his last shuddering breaths he did something which he should not have.

He bound their souls.

If there came a time where I-jun was reincarnated into the Soul Society, and stand among the Shinigami once again, Tianbao would rise from his sleep. It was a tricky bit of Kido. He had to bind their souls together, had to put a stasis Kido on himself strong enough to last centuries if need be and had to bind I-jun’s memories to his own Soul.

On top of this he had a limited amount of time to do so. But he had managed.

.

.

.

“It was believed that Tianbao Ryodoji had lost his life in the uprising war between the four noble houses.” The Soutaichou spoke. “But…I remember your father. He looked…very similar to you.”

Tianbao sat up. “I know this tale sounds less than believable…but it is the truth.”

The Soutaichous gaze directed itself at Ichigo. “And you Kurosaki Ichigo, currently hold the memories of one I-jun Kameda?”

Ichigo nodded. “Yes, they came back to me then the Kido broke. I remember…everything. But I have to wonder why the seal didn’t break the first time I went to the Soul Society?”

Tianbao spoke up. “I set the Seal so it would gradually break, my original goal was to let you grow up some more before the memories of another life would be thrust upon you. It worked out sufficiently I would say as the seal held for some years at the very least before completely breaking.”

Ichigo turned towards Tianbao. “You know of my being a hybrid, Master?”

“I…did not.” Tianbao answered softly. “All I know of your new life is your name. It filtered through…as our souls are bound. Like a Zanpakuto which will tell you its name – I learned yours the second you were born.”

Ichigo directed his gaze at the floor a soft “Ohh…” escaping him.

Tianbao reached out and gently placed a hand on his arm, looking at him in concern.

“I think…we should talk for a while.” Ichigo spoke, not meeting his lovers eyes.

“I would like to hear of anything you wish to tell me.” Tianbao answered gently. “If the esteemed Captain’s no longer had any questions that is?”

“For the moment I wish you to answer one simple question before I can believe your words and story.” The Soutaichou said, catching Tianbao’s eyes. “Who killed Li Wei Ryodoji?”

Tianbao did not back off as he met the Soutaichou’s gaze head on. “There was some confusion during this time…smaller quarrels were breaking out between the noble families. One of the largest and most powerful one was the Kasumioji Clan – we never got along. While their forte was crafting weapons, my family took over the finer art of Kido, we were masters of spell crafting. The dispute between our houses was well known, so I will not fault the records if they speak of the Kasumioji Caln being the culprit…especially seeing as the true culprits would have been the ones to write said records. The Tsunayashiro were the ones behind my father’s assassination – their dispute was less talked about but the hatred both my father and the Clan Head of the Tsunayashiro family held for each other was not something I had ever seen before. Seeing as this family is responsible for the records of the Soul Society history I would not be surprised if the books state something entirely different.”

The Soutaichou hummed thoughtfully. “You are of course aware that something lying as far back as 1500 years can not be proven to be either true or false.”

Tianbao smiled lightly. “I am aware…I do hope my answer quelled whatever doubts you might have had.”

Here the Soutaichou nodded. “You may leave for the moment. Do not leave the bounds of the Seireitei for now.”

Tianbao nodded graciously and retreated towards the exit, Ichigo a respectable distance of two feet behind him.

The double doors in front of them opened to let them into the street before closing once again.

Tianbao looked over his shoulder and saw his lover trailing him. “I-jun.” he called, amusement apparent in his voice. “1500 years and you still will not walk besides me. I am no longer your master. We are free, you should be aware.”

Ichigo blushed first then nodded, hesitantly standing next to Tianbao until the other man took his hand and began walking again.

“W-wait a second, M-master. Doing such a thing in public is still not necessarily permissible!”

Tianbao turned towards him. “Still? So many years and people still hold such silly notions?” He sounded despondent, hurt and sad at the state of the world.

Ichigo‘s gaze softened. “There are some places in the world of the living, where two people of the same gender can wed each other. I have never before been interested in the Soul Society’s stance in this before today…but seeing as I have yet to meet an openly married couple similar to us…” he trailed off.

Tianbao nodded softly. “Do you know of a place where we can talk? Secluded if possible. Maybe your home?”

Ichigo winced at the last question. “I-I know of a place. The Sougyoku. People usually do not wonder up there.”

Tianbao nodded and started walking towards the hill in the distance.


End file.
